Rethinking: Part One of a Series
by all.out.carby
Summary: Character's rendition of Thy Will Be Done. Sorry for it being so OOC!


Here's kind of an odd idea for a fic. Basically, its just one fraction of a past episode redone with a WHOLE lot of thought from both parties. Just hang on; you'll get it in a moment. And yes, I bet these will be COMPLETELY out of character.  
  
Oh well.  
  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters here. I don't even own the episode I'm about to "redo." I'm just putting some more words in here.  
  
  
  
Thy Will Be Done  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I'll go with you.   
  
  
  
Sure I feel awful, because even though I hadn't even said yes to him yet, I know that I will. Not that there's anything wrong with helping out a friend, but I'm enjoying it much too much. I'm dating Luka.  
  
  
  
But I know, somewhere, Carter's a good guy. He's different then Luka. Luka doesn't get me. Carter and I joke. Luka and I just laugh. And that laughter's stiff. Luka thinks its absolutely delightful. Maybe I'm just a good actor.  
  
  
  
I hope that's the deal.  
  
  
  
I don't want to break up with Luka. But, I already know that Luka and I are going to end up a fling. It'll end on good terms. We'll be good friends. I'm sure.  
  
  
  
Then I'd like to take my turn staring at Carter for a while.   
  
  
  
It seems completely unlike me to get all giddy... No, I'm not giddy. But I'm sixteen all over again. But am I really that "sixteen" about Carter? Or is it just that flirty friendly thing?  
  
  
  
I don't know. I've never had one of those.  
  
  
  
I once had a friend who said it was best to fall in love with a best friend. Are Carter and I best friends? Are we anything close? I enjoy being with him. I think he enjoys my company. I help him, he helps me. And we both do it voluntarily.   
  
  
  
I'm not in love with Carter. But could it be a possibility one day?  
  
  
  
Would I ever date Carter?  
  
  
  
And then I'm forced to feel awful again, because Luka could be around here somewhere. Its a good thing people can't read minds. Still, for some reason I'm paranoid.  
  
  
  
But I think its because I'm about to agree to go with him tonight. And I'm not paranoid because of Luka.  
  
  
  
Is my hair going to cooperate? Does he realy want to go with *me* of all people?  
  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
  
  
If she doesn't say yes, I don't know if I'll want to go at all.  
  
  
  
There's a clown between us right now. Very romantic. Its odd because I have a feeling she'll say yes, regardless of the fact that she's dating Luka. Not that that should stand in the way of anything; Abby's my best friend. (I think.)  
  
  
  
I laugh in my head. I can't believe I asked Randi or Chuny.  
  
  
  
Abby's fiddling with equipment around her, working lightly on the clown. I watch her for a second, then stop myself. I don't need to watch her. I know I have a crush on her. "A crush." How long has it been since I've used that term?   
  
  
  
And why not? She's cute. She's funny. She's good at what she does and she's proud. I think one day I'd like to be with her. But I wouldn't like to think about that now. Its disrespectful to her. Its not fair to her. She's with Luka and she's enjoying herself.  
  
  
  
I'm guessing anyway. Actually, I say that because I'm hoping she's not.  
  
  
  
*No,* I say to myself. I shake my head. I can't act like I don't want her to be happy.  
  
  
  
I wonder what she would look like in a dress. Or a skirt. Whether it was completely and suitably formal, or revealing. I feel a little foolish for thinking of her this way, but it can't hurt to wonder. Just thinking.   
  
  
  
She's an expert really. At her job, I mean.  
  
  
  
I think she'll say yes. What we share, I think its flirting. But its a friendship that I wouldn't want to lose. In fact, I'd hate very much to lose that friendship. I couldn't imagine just not being her friend. She's the one that I've been closest to ever since it all started months, almost a year ago.  
  
  
  
Truthfully, sometimes she makes me forget.  
  
  
  
She's talking to me. Right now. I nod with a smile. Its a smug smile. We're both happy right now talking to each other. I don't have to question her expression. I know she feels the same.  
  
  
  
She said yes. She's saying yes right now.  
  
  
  
Thank you, God. 


End file.
